


And then there were None

by theuglytomatoplant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Horse Max Kanté | Pegasus, Monkey Lê Chiến Kim | Roi Singe, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuglytomatoplant/pseuds/theuglytomatoplant
Summary: At the end of season 3, there are ten heroes.Inspired by the rhyme in Agatha Christie’s “And then there were None”.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	And then there were None

Ten little heroes running in a line  
The monkey got tripped and then there were nine

Nine little heroes fighting out late  
The horse got corralled and then there were eight

Eight little heroes staying out of heaven  
The dragon disappeared and then there were seven

Seven little heroes up to their tricks  
The snake fell foul and then there were six

Six little heroes fighting to stay alive  
The bee got flattened and then there were five

Five little heroes, no less, no more  
The bunny lost their burrow and then there were four

Four little heroes struggling to get free  
The turtle got stuck and then there were three

Three little heroes fighting an evil zoo  
The fox got tricked and then there were two

Two little heroes having a little fun  
The cat lost the race and then there was one

One hero left during the sinking of the sun  
The ladybug couldn’t stand being the only one  
She took her own life and then there were none.


End file.
